End Of Pain
by Meraculas
Summary: ONESHOT! Part 3 of the Team Work series... The time has come for Drusilla to face the demon that killed her mother. BtVSupernatural


**A/N:** Okay here is part 3 of the Team Work series. I really hope that you enjoy it. I find it is kind of weird, but hay...

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything in this strory but the plot.

**Note:** The series is not yet over. I hope to have part 4 up when ever it gets written.

X x X

**End of Pain:**

_2007_

Drusilla sat alone in a dark room watching and waiting. A few months ago, she had felt the demon attack again. Whom it killed she was not sure. Drusilla had taken to learning how to work a computer; she did many searches for people dying the same way that Mary Winchester, Jess, and her own mother had died. So far, she had not found many. She still had not found out what the demon had done to make her feel it.

Drusilla was waiting for the stars and Miss Edith to tell her when it was time to go and find the Winchester boys.

She had taken to hiding and waiting in the shadows. Knowing that her own want for revenge would be what got her, her soul back Drusilla refused to kill or torture any more people. She had heard what Angel said happened when he got his soul back; she did not want any more pain.

Over the year that had passed since her last meeting with the Winchester's she had been staying close behind them, buying a large amount of animal blood in every second town. She did not want to starve, and she did not want to be too far from the family when the time came for her help. After a while, she saw that John had left his sons, knowing that the demon wanted Sam she stayed behind the brothers.

She had also noticed, while following the brothers, that they had a tendency to become beacons to demons without knowing it. Knowing that they were best with spirits, Drusilla only got close to them to kill the demons.

Still being crazy and a vampire, she could not understand why she did these things. Nevertheless, being a woman to have always wanted a child when she was growing up, Drusilla felt she had become a surrogate mother to them.

Sitting on a window ledge with the curtains blowing around her making her look like a goddess Drusilla felt the call. The stars were talking to her, as well as the grass, trees, and flowers. Now was the time to help to two lost brothers. Now was the time to take the colt back to them. Now was the time to get her revenge. Now was the time to get her soul, and possibly her sanity.

_Lawrence, Kansas 2007Night_

Dean pulled up to the old house that he, his bother, and father had lived in when their mother was still alive. He had felt that something was going on inside, but he was not sure what. He had read on the internet that the owners had been killed and no one wanted to buy the place, saying that it was haunted.

The house was still the nice white it had been when they had lived there. Dean knew that when they killed the demon his brother would want to stop, and Dean was tired of it. At least he was tired enough that he wanted a vacation from it. He knew that with what he knew he could not just turn his back to this world, a life his father had bore into him.

Dean had thought of maybe one day having a family. His brother and he had stopped by the Watcher's Council outlet in Cleveland. Dean had seen how many people really had known about the truth of the world and what was in it. So many girls there just wanted to be normal and have a family. In addition, each day new girls came in.

Dean had heard Sam say that he might go back when the demon was dead, maybe become a watcher, they needed some with the amount of girls they had. There was one girl at the place Vi Dean rather liked her. Not the way he normally liked girls too. She had the sense that she had accepted who and what she was. She had told him that she could not run from it, but she would not live her life around it either.

Dean and Sam spent a month there. In that month, Dean and Vi had gone on a couple of dates. Dean was not one to plan his future in a second but he felt that Vi was the girl for him. He thought of maybe buying his old house and moving in, hopefully with her.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, Dean stepped out of his car. Oz had also called a witch friend of his who could not make it to the hospital her name was Amy. She had done a spell over the phone to fix Dean's car. Sam had said that he heard that Amy was a former evil witch who was trying to change. Not caring about the details of the girl, Dean was just grateful that his beloved Impala was complete again.

"Dean, come on. We got to go and check this out." Sam said from where he stood next to his brother.

"You're right, Sammy. Let's go."

Stepping up to the door, Dean raised his right hand and knocked. The door opened slowly and Dean found himself facing the barrel of a gun.

"Oh, Miss Edith hadn't told me that you two would be here now. Come in." Drusilla said lowering the gun as she stepped to the side to allow them entrance. As Dean walked in, he saw that the gun she had pointed at them was in fact the colt.

"Good to see you still have that, Dru." Dean said when they reached the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked her as he toke a seat.

"The stars told me to come, told me that now is the time to kill the demon it is." Dru rambled, "Felt the demon a couple of months ago I had. Waited and watched I did. Nasty bit of trouble that was following to two as well."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked referring to the trouble she mentioned.

"Been following you two I have. Nasty demons have been following you as well. Drusilla was nice and toke care of them for you. Drusilla has been a good girl drinking only animal blood, icky at first. No killing for Drusilla, though. Too much pain my daddy had once said. Dealing with what you had done before the soul." Dru said in her cryptic voice, "Been doing good deeds I have. Keeping the nasty demons you would have trouble with, away I have."

"Well, thanks, Dru." Sam said earnestly, "We called Angel. He helped us out a lot. Thanks for his card."

"I know, Miss Edith told me. I was in the town next to Jefferson. The wolf is a nice doggy, isn't he?" Drusilla asked, "Helped him a little with controlling himself I had."

"That was nice." Dean said, "You had said that you felt the demon. What do you mean?"

"Felt him attack I had. Hard decision whether to follow you two still or not." Drusilla said, "When you got closer to here I felt the demon more. Nasty demon thinks he can end it for you where it all began."

"Dru, are you saying the demon is in town?" Sam asked the crazed vampiress.

"He is in this very house he is. Came in just a few minutes ago, he did. That is not very nice. Him not knocking and all that." Drusilla said.

"Well killing isn't very nice when it is for pleasure, is it my dear?" Asked a haunting voice from within the walls.

"Well you kill too." Dean called out, "You probably killed the former owners, wanted for us to end this where you started it!"

"What makes you think that you can end this, Dean?" The demon asked coming out of the walls in the form of a black smoke cloud.

"Because it is three against one, that's what!" Dean yelled in reply.

The demon did not seem to like that response. Dean found himself thrown backwards into the wall and landing hard on the ground in a heap.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he saw his brother was in pain. Going to run to his side, Sam felt that he could not move.

"No need to worry about him. He served his time on this earth." The demon said.

"Why don't you stop being such a coward and show yourself. You always hide in other people and smoke. Why don't you come out?" Sam yelled.

"Not smart of you, Sammy. Demons don't like mean words." Drusilla warned from where she stood close to the chair Dean was sitting in before he hit the wall.

"That is a marvelous idea, Sam. I would love for you to see my true face when I kill you." The demon said.

Slowly the smoke moved around, it toke the shape of a bird crossed with a bear and a human. Then slowly the 'wings' turned to fire. The smoke seemed to become much more solid, but it still looked like it was smoke. It had large, long talons on its hand and feet. Its eyes glowed yellow with an unseen fire, the colour seemed to flicker and dance just like the flame on a candle, changing with the power and heat of the fire. You could see large yellow teeth where you could only guess the mouth was, and its finger and toenail talons were a yellow colour.

It was safe to say that the demon was very large, and it was scary. Dean and Sam not really knowing much of demons were a little terrified, but they did not show it. Drusilla, who had seen many terrors in her life, was, in fact scared. She was staring and the very thing that had killed her mother.

"Now, how about I kill your brother first, I would you prefer I kill your dad first?" The demon asked lifting its taloned hand to have John Winchester appear from a small cloud of smoke.

"No more killing for you know, nasty demon." Drusilla said as she gathered her courage for what she knew she would have to do.

"Now, what makes you say that, my dear Drusilla?" The demon asked her coolly.

"Because I want you to take me instead. Then I want you to leave them alone." Drusilla said. Some could say that Drusilla had truly lost any little bit of her sanity left, but really she had gained it all back, momentarily, with a plan she had. Putting up all her mental defenses Drusilla made sure that the demon would not get in her head.

"What are you playing at, Drusilla?" The demon asked, "Or have you truly lost any sanity you had left?"

"Completely sane I am!" Drusilla cried as she stomped her foot on the ground, "Just don't want to see them suffer, I do."

"All right, I'll kill you first. Shame, you are the best child like yourself." The demon said with what sounded like regret.

Drusilla was thrown over toward the demon, showing that it wanted to kill her in a different way. Opening its mouth wide open, Drusilla fell in feet first. It closed its mouth just as her neck passed its teeth.

Turning to the Winchester males it said, "Very delicious, now who's next?"

"You said that you would leave us alone!" Dean cried out from the ground where he managed to get himself into a sitting position on the wall.

"Well I lie…" The demon never got to finish what it was saying. I crackled with a blue sort of electric light. Then it was thrown up against the ceiling. A large gash appeared in its stomach and Drusilla fell out, colt in hand. "What?"

"You missed my neck." Drusilla said calmly, "You need to brush your teeth though."

With that, the demon burst into flames. Everyone in the room was thrown backward, threw the walls onto the front lawn.

Sam was the first to get to his feet, soon followed by John, and then Drusilla. Dean could not get up; he tried but kept falling back down. Bending over Drusilla pulled him up and let him us her to stay standing.

"What happened, Dru?" Sam asked the vampiress.

"I shot the demon from the inside. Everything had a heart, even if it does not beat. Best chance to kill it was from the inside. Need a shower now I do." Drusilla said looking around for one.

"But how did you know to do that?" John asked her a bit shaky.

"Came to me in my head, came with my soul it did. It hurts, my soul it hurts. I can see everyone. Everyone I killed. Make it stop, please." Drusilla whined.

"Well, with the demon dead, what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"I know that I will keep fighting the good fight until I die." John replied as he turned to look at Sam.

"I might go back to Cleveland and see about becoming a watcher." Sam stated as he turned to face the new vampiress with a soul.

"Maybe go and see daddy and my William." Drusilla said thoughtfully. All eyes turned to Dean who had not spoken since the demon was killed.

"I've already put in an offer to buy this house." Dean answered, "I might take a break from the traveling part of the job. Well, unless something really important happens, like one of those apocalypses I've heard so much about."

"I bet Vi is somewhere in your plans for the future, right Dean?" Sam asked teasing his brother.

"Maybe, who knows?" Dean shot back with a smile.

"Who's this 'Vi'?" John asked the two brothers.

"One of the new slayers." Sam replied, "One that Dean here, happens to like enough to have turned away from girls."

"Well, I have to meet her." John said causing everyone to laugh.

A black car pulled up in front of the house at that very moment.

"Oh no." Dean said simple as he saw it.

The door opened and out stepped a blond female, two brunette females one with dark hair, two red head females, a brunette male with an eye patch, an older looking male with glasses, a male with kind of long curly blond hair, and a male who was in a dire need of a fashion sense.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked as he recognized about everyone but the last man. No, make that the two last men. Another male stepped out of the driver's door. This male had light brown hair.

The shorter of the two red haired females quickly came to Dean's side and toke him from Drusilla.

"I felt the demon as he was vanquished." The other red head said, "How did you do it?"

"Drusilla shot it from the inside." Dean answered from where the other red head was checking him over closely for any major injuries.

"Drusilla?" The older man with glasses asked surprised, "Well Oz seemed to have left that detail out of his little explanation. But why I wonder?"

"The little doggy forgot all about, how mean." Drusilla said.

"Drusilla, give me one reason why I shouldn't stake you right now?" The blond girl stated.

"Miss Edith gave me back my soul, she did. Gave it back for helping kill the nasty demon she did." Drusilla replied.

"Buffy, she's not like she once was." Sam said defending the vampiress.

"Fine, but if you do one thing to hurt anyone, Dru, I will stake you." The blond girl, Buffy, warned.

"Who are you all?" John asked.

"I'm Buffy Summers…" Buffy said, "…That's Dawn, my younger sister…" she pointed to the younger brunette female with the lighter hair, "…Faith…" She pointed to the darker haired brunette girl, "…Willow…" The older red head; "…Xander…" The male with the eye patch; "…Giles…" The male with the glasses; "…Andrew…" The male with curly blond hair; "…Special Agent Riley Finn…" The male who was last to get out, "… and Vi…" Referring to the red head that was with Dean.

"What about the other guy?" Dean asked.

"I'm Whistler. Not usually with the slayer or her pals, but I was visiting to let them know they should get down here and decided to tag along instead of betting them to the chase." The person who needed a new fashion sense replied, "I'm a messenger for the Powers That Be, I'm also a balance demon. It means I make sure everything is in balance."

"Okay, so why are you here?" John asked the balance demon.

"To congratulate you on a job well done. That was the demon that is the right hand minion to the First." Whistler said, "Who in fact, wasn't destroyed when Sunnydale was." Whistler stated for the Sunnydale people, "That demon has been around almost as long as the First."

"What's 'the First'?" Dean asked.

"The First Evil." Giles replied.

"Don't worry; we can take care of it." Buffy reassured them.

"No, the First will be looking for them." Whistler said, "They killed its right hand minion, it won't be happy. It will stop and nothing to see them as dead as that demon that you guys just killed."

"Not good, my pet, not good at all." Drusilla said.

"You're right it isn't good." Xander said who had his arm wrapped around Faith's waist, "So what should we be doing about it?"

"We can tell what they need to know." Dawn suggested, "They could come and stay in Cleveland or with Angel, where it's safe."

"Good thinking little D, but what then? We haven't even been able to kill it, what makes you think that they will have any better luck." Faith stated.

"Yah, we had an army of mini-slayers…"

"Hay!" Vi said offended by that comment.

"Sorry." Xander said, "But like I was saying, we had an army of slayers, and we didn't kill that thing. If we couldn't then, what makes now any different?"

"We have more allies?" Andrew submitted.

"Shut up, Andrew." Buffy said to him.

"No, maybe the nerd has a point." Faith said.

"Hay, I haven't been a nerd in three years. I take offence to that comment." Andrew said.

"Shut up." Dawn said to Andrew.

"But like I said, Andrew has a point. We have more allies now, and more slayers." Faith finished, "Besides we found Oz, Riley's here, Drusilla, Harmony, and Amy have changed sides, and the Winchesters have killed the First's right hand guy. Plus we are all stronger then before."

"You forget that Angel will probably do more then just send an amulet whose translating is more then iffy." Xander added.

"Angel doesn't have all the fire power as he used to have now that Wesley, Cordelia, and Doyle are dead and Lorne is still missing. Yah he has Amy, Oz, Spike, and Harmony working with him now but still." Riley said, "He does have Illyria, Gunn, and himself. He might be able to get Conner to come back and help, what with him not listening and calling you guys in to help then running back to fight, but still there is a might."

"You're right. But we could try to find Lorne, we can also hope that Conner will come and help as well, you never know." Giles said as he toke his glasses off and cleaned them in a true Giles fashion.

"Well I got to go, so I'll let you guys talk this out." Whistler said then blinked out.

"He needs a new wardrobe." Vi stated simple.

"I agree." Dean commented.

"So…" Sam said, "Who is the First, exactly?"

"Well, that's a long story." Buffy said as she opened the door to the limousine so everyone could get in, "The trip will be long to get to Cleveland without flying, so I think we have time."


End file.
